Oui, je le veux
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: [UA] Le jour J est enfin arrivé: Eren et Livai vont se dire "oui" pour la vie. A quoi peut bien ressembler le mariage de notre tendre couple?


Hello mes lapins! :3

Mais que vois je? Serait ce... Un Ereri? Oui, j'naugure le fandom Attaque des Titans aujourd'hui! N'est ce pas cool? :p

Cet OS est plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude (je trouve! ) et une suite devrais arriver bientôt, sous la forme d'un second OS!

Comme toujours (et à jamais, malheureusement...) rien, sauf l'histoire, ne m'appartient!

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt! :)

* * *

Deux mois. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour terminer les préparatifs du mariage. Bien entendu, son fiancé avait fait sa demande un an plus tôt, mais les deux hommes avaient eut du mal à choisir la date du jour J.

Au bout de cinq semaines de débat, c'était l'aîné des deux qui avait obtenu le dernier mot.

-Un mariage en hiver est la meilleure idée pour deux raisons : nous pourrons porter des costumes sans transpirer trop fortement -tu sais à quel point je déteste la transpiration-, et puis Mikasa et Armin ne peuvent pas venir en été à cause de leurs familles. Donc, l'hiver est la meilleure option.

Le plus jeune avait boudé pendant trois jours. Puis avait fait un câlin à son homme et l'avait embrassé. Voilé comment ils avaient décidé de la période pour leur mariage.

Le jour, quant à lui, avait été proposé par l'un des témoins du couple.

-Pourquoi pas le vingt-trois décembre ? Avait proposé Hanji. C'est une fête et ce serait super sympa pour votre mariage ! Vous fêterez deux choses importantes le même jour !

-Tu en penses quoi ? Avait demandé l'aîné des deux fiancés au plus jeune.

-Eh bien… Ça pourrait être sympa. Mais il faut voir si tout le monde peut être présent. Ça reste une fête où les gens se retrouvent. Nos invités ont peut-être déjà des plans.

Hanji avait alors attrapé son portable et avait appelé tous les invités du mariage. Malgré quelques réticences de certain, tout le monde avait pu se libérer pour ce jour, et les deux futurs époux avaient alors noté cette date dans leur agenda. Et avaient envoyé leurs faire part.

Le plus jeune des deux avait alors commencé à feuilleter des magazines et des revues spécialisées dans les mariages. Ils notaient toutes les références qui lui plaisaient, et les présentaient à son fiancé pour avoir son accord.

Les deux hommes voulaient un mariage assez simples, dans les tons blanc et pastels. L'ainé travaillait beaucoup -les deux hommes voulaient partir en lune de miel le lendemain de leur nuit de noces, alors le plus âgé des deux devait travailler plus pour prendre deux semaines de congé.

C'était donc son fiancé qui s'occupaient des recherches, aidé par une Hanji trop joyeuse et un Erwin trop lent. Mais il n'oubliait jamais de demander son avis à son compagnon, qui appréciait énormément.

C'était donc de cette manière que leur mariage avait été organisé. Et aujourd'hui, il était vingt-heure dix, le vingt-deux décembre.

Pour respecter en partie la tradition, les deux amants faisaient chambre à part la veille du mariage. Le plus jeune n'avait pas voulu respecter cette idée, mais son fiancé et presque mari l'avait menacé de le planter devant l'autel s'il ne le lâchait pas.

Autant vous dire que la décision fut facilement prise.

Il était donc vingt-heure douze, et Eren pleurnichait dans le canapé de sa suite, un coussin sur sa tête. Mikasa avait fait le voyage avec son époux et ses deux enfants jusqu'à Naha et dormait dans la même chambre que son meilleur ami de frère. Armin, lui, n'arriverait que le lendemain, son avion ayant été annulé à la dernière minute.

-Arrête de chouiner, râla Mikasa. Tu le revois dans même pas dix heures. Mange un peu et vas, tu coucher, ça va passer super vite !

-Mais il sera pas dans le lit avec moi… Pleurnicha Eren en tournant son visage vers la jeune femme.

-Bah, prends une peluche et mets lui un de ses t-shirts. Je sais pas moi… Garde une photo de lui… Merde Eren, tu vas te marier, garde tes larmes pour demain !

Mikasa s'était levée et avait tiré sur le bras du jeune homme. Elle l'avait fait tomber du canapé et s'était installée sur son ventre. Elle avait ensuite croisé ses bras et levé un sourcil, le défiant de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Et Eren avait ravalé ses sanglots. Il tenait à la vie, merci.

Le jeune homme soupira et fit tomber son amie de lui. Il se releva, lui tendit une main, puis alla commander leur repas pour le soir. Les deux amis profitèrent de cette soirée pour parler de leurs vies de couples respectives, ainsi que des enfants de la jeune femme.

-Yuki est en première année de primaire. Elle est très heureuse de son école et veut devenir chercheuse en chimie nucléaire comme son papa.

-Je lui souhaite bien du courage…

-Et Kaito veut devenir pompier. Il n'arrête pas de me demander des jouets et des films sur les pompiers. Je crois que sa tante a une certaine influence sur lui, rigola la jeune femme.

Les deux amis continuèrent à parler toute la soirée, et une partie de la nuit, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Une grosse journée les attendait et ils devaient être au meilleur de leur forme.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, ils déjeunèrent rapidement, puis commencèrent à se préparer pour la cérémonie. Eren devait être à la mairie pour onze heures. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir son futur époux dans son costume.

Il attrapa donc sa chemise blanche et l'enfila. Il prit un nouveau boxer et son pantalon et s'habilla. Il se mit face au mourir et sourit face à son reflet. Il savait que son futur époux adorait le bleu pale. C'était la couleur qu'il voulait dans la chambre de leur futur enfant -quand futur enfant il y aurait. Alors Eren avait choisi cette couleur et avait fait faire ce costume sur-mesure.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il tenta de se coiffer, rabattant les cheveux qui se laissaient faire en arrière. Il se passa ensuite un gant humide sur le visage et mit le parfum que son homme lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, attrapa la veste de son costume et alla s'installer dans le salon.

Mikasa arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans une magnifique robe rose pale. Elle portait une belle paire d'escarpins blancs et avait relevé ses cheveux -qui avaient beaucoup poussé depuis quelques années- en chignon. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et était juste magnifique. Eren lui sourit et se leva.

-Tu es… Woah, lui dit il. Si tu n'étais pas mariée, et moi pas gay, je te demanderai de sortir avec moi tout de suite !

-Et je te trouve magnifique aussi, Eren. J'en connais un qui a de la chance. Aller, met ta veste et tes chaussures. On va y aller !

Le futur marié hocha la tête, fit ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé, puis les deux amis quittèrent la suite de l'hôtel. Ils rendirent les clés à l'accueil, puis attendirent le taxi qui devait les emmener à la mairie. Mikasa en profita pour lui faire réviser ses vœux, même si le jeune homme les connaissait par cœur.

Lorsque le taxi se gara, Mikasa lui donna l'adresse, puis se réinstalla près de son ami. Ce dernier commençait à stresser et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La jeune femme rigola à la vue de son ami aussi pale que jamais. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de regarder par la fenêtre, boudeur.

Il fallut environ vingt minutes avant que le taxi ne se gare devant la mairie. Eren pouvait déjà voir une partie de leurs invités, et ses mains tremblèrent un peu plus. Mikasa vint lui ouvrir la porte et lui prit la main, cherchant à le calmer. Le futur marié souffla, sourit à son amie et s'avança vers ses invités.

Le premier qui vint le prendre dans ses bras fut Armin. Le jeune blond avait fait le déplacement depuis la Russie pour assister au mariage de son meilleur ami. Armin avait épousé un jeune homme du nom de Yuri. Ils vivaient maintenant à Saint-Pétersbourg, et étaient les heureux parents de deux magnifiques enfants. Les deux amis ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant, mais étaient toujours aussi proches, et jamais Armin n'aurait pu manquer le mariage d'Eren.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Armin !

-Beaucoup trop longtemps ! Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'organise pour que vous veniez chez nous, en Russie. Tu vas adorer, crois moi !

Le jeune brun hocha la tête, enlaça Yuri qui le félicita et déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa nièce et de son petit frère. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hanji, qui le prit dans ses bras. Il parla un peu avec Erwin, salua Jean et Sasha, embrassa Isabel et Farlan -qui avaient pu faire le déplacement malgré leur travail respectif- et continua sa ronde des invités.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant ses parents, et les enlaça. Sa mère avait déjà sorti son mouchoir, et félicitait à n'en plus finir son enfant. Son père fut plus calme, mais Eren pouvait tout de même sentir son émotion. Il l'enlaça également, leur dit qu'il les aimait, puis alla voir les parents de son futur époux.

À onze heures moins dix, le jeune homme, accompagné par Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Isabel et Farlan, monta les marches de la mairie et entra dans le bâtiment. Il se laissa guider par le maire, qui le félicita et lui dit qu'il était heureux que lui et son fiancé aient choisis de se marier ici. Eren lui répondit que tout le plaisir était pour lui et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il puisse enfin être appelé Monsieur Ackerman.

Lorsque tout le monde fut devant la porte de la salle, le maire l'ouvrit et laissa passer les invités. Eren, ainsi que les témoins restèrent en retrait. Une fois tous les invités installés, Armin, Mikasa, Isabel, Hanji et Farlan entrèrent à leur tour, laissant Eren seul et stressé.

Lorsque le début de « Canon in D major » se fit entendre, le jeune homme souffla, puis se mit en marche. Il entra dans la salle et s'arrêta, tourné face à l'autel devant lequel l'attendait les témoins. Ainsi que Livai.

Eren sourit à son fiancé, qui le lui rendit tendrement. Le jeune brun prit le temps de regarder son futur mari de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un magnifique costume vert pale. Livai lui avait souvent répété que le vert était devenu sa couleur porte-bonheur depuis que son regard avait croisé le sien. Il avait toujours quelque chose de vert sur lui, et le jour de son mariage ne faisait pas exception.

Livai lui tendit la main lorsqu'Eren arriva à sa hauteur. Le jeune brun déposa la sienne et le laissa guider devant son fiancé et presque époux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec amour, inondant la salle de la mairie de guimauve fondue et de chocolat. Le maire se racla la gorge et les deux visages se tournèrent vers lui.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai réussi à attirer l'attention des deux futurs époux, je vais pourvoir commencer. Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre magnifique salle des mariages de Naha. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin de lier ces deux hommes, ici présents, par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Le mariage est quelque chose de magnifique que certains couples souhaitent vivre au moins une fois dans leur vie. Ce lien sacré lie deux vies l'une à l'autre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les deux âmes qui s'unissent s'aiment plus que tout et sont prêtes à tout pour le bonheur de leur moitié. Et c'est ce qui nous réunit tous ici, aujourd'hui, en tant que témoin, amis, famille de nos deux futurs mariés.

Maintenant, conformément à l'article 75 du Code civil, je vais donc vous donner lecture des droits et devoirs des époux. -Le maire ouvrit alors son livre et commença à lire toutes les lois concernant le mariage- Bien, je remercie tout le monde pour son écoute et son silence. Je vais maintenant passer à l'union de ces deux hommes.

Monsieur Eren Jäger, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux monsieur Livai Ackerman ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit Eren, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Monsieur Livai Ackerman, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux monsieur Eren Jäger ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Et même jusqu'au-delà, répondit Livai. Oui, je le veux.

-Au nom de la loi, je déclare monsieur Livai Ackerman et monsieur Eren Ackerman mari et mari. -le maire tourna son regard vers Livai- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Livai sourit à son époux. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Il prit les mains d'Eren dans les siennes, se rapprocha de lui et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Le baiser fut chaste, mais tous leurs sentiments furent transmis. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le maire reprit la parole.

-Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange des alliances -la jeune fille de Mikasa tendit le coussin des alliances à Livai- Monsieur Livai, vous pouvez prononcer vos vœux.

-Moi, Livai Ackerman, t'offre cet anneau en signe de mon amour infini pour toi. Il symbolise mon appartenance, mon amour et ma fidélité. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je suis tien, tout comme tu es mien.

Livai glissa l'anneau sur l'annulaire gauche d'Eren. Ce dernier essuya rapidement ses larmes, puis se pencha et attrapa l'autre alliance.

-Moi, Eren Jäger, t'offre cet anneau en signe de mon amour infini pour toi. Il symbolise mon appartenance, mon amour et ma fidélité. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je suis tien, tout comme tu es mien.

Il glissa à son tour l'anneau au doigt de son époux, et lui fit un sourire humide de larmes. Livai leva sa main et essuya les perles salées de son amour.

-En ma qualité d'élu, j'ai le privilège d'être le premier à vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur. Nous allons maintenant procéder à la signature des registres d'état-civil. Si les mariés et les témoins veulent bien approcher.

Livai et Eren furent les premiers à signer les papiers les désignant comme nouveaux époux. Hanji, Isabel et Farlan suivirent, et Mikasa et Armin finirent. Une fois toutes les signatures validées, le maire félicita une nouvelle fois les mariés, leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde, remercia les invités, puis déclara la cérémonie terminée. Il invita tous les invités à quitter la salle et à attendre les mariés devant la mairie.

Une fois seuls, Livai et Eren se permirent de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, bien plus intimement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent, tandis que les mains de l'aîné se posèrent sur les hanches de son jeune époux. Ils se séparèrent, se sourirent, puis sortirent, main dans la main.

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied hors de la mairie, un nuage de pétales de rose et de grains de riz les assaillit. Les deux hommes entendirent les applaudissements et les sifflements de leurs invités et sourirent. Livai passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, faisant hurler encore plus les personnes présentes.

Les époux refirent le tour de leurs invités, acceptant les félicitations et les remerciant tous pour leur présence en ce merveilleux jour. Vers midi et demi, les mariés se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. Ils démarrèrent, et prirent la route vers la salle des fêtes de la ville, rapidement suivis par tous leurs invités.

Ils se garèrent devant une immense battisse en pierre et bois. Les deux amants se regardèrent, sourirent, puis avancèrent vers la salle. Ils entrèrent, saluèrent les serveurs et les cuisiniers, puis accueillirent leurs invités.

La salle était décorée de ballons, de nœuds et de confettis blancs et pales. Les tables étaient rondes et disposées de manière à ce qu'aucune ne soit isolée. La table des mariées et de la famille était rectangulaire, et disposée tout à droite de la salle. Les nappes étaient toutes blanches, et les tables se différenciaient par la couleur pale qui les ornait. Bleu pour l'une, rose pour l'autre… Les invités applaudirent les mariés, les félicitant pour leur travail.

Tout le monde repéra sa place et s'installa. Le bal des discussions démarra alors, au plus grand plaisir des deux héros de la journée. Eren parla de ses études avec ses beaux-parents, tandis que Livai expliquait à son beau père ce qui avait retenu toute son attention la semaine passée. Mikasa parlait avec sa mère -la jeune femme avait été adoptée par les parents d'Eren, qui étaient tombés sous le charme de la jeune orpheline- et Armin parlait livre avec la mari de la jeune femme.

Vers quatorze heures, les serveurs vinrent déposer les entrées sur les tables. Tout le monde attendit que toutes les assiettes soient posées, puis chacun commença son assiette. Quelques minutes après, Mikasa se leva et tapa doucement sa cuillère contre son verre. Tout le monde tourna son attention vers elle, et la jeune femme prit la parole.

-Je tenais tout d'abord à toutes et tous vous remercier pour votre présence ici. Comme vous le savez tous, Eren est mon frère ainé et est également l'une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai. Lorsqu'il a rencontré son époux, Livai, j'ai tout d'abord été contre cette relation. J'étais persuadé que notre homme d'affaires préféré ne voulait que jouer avec mon frère, et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir. Mais au fil des mois, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais faux sur tout. Livai était, est et restera l'homme parfait pour mon frère. Et c'est pourquoi, je suis heureuse d'être à vos cotés aujourd'hui, pour votre union, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je vous aime, tous les deux.

Eren, les larmes aux yeux, se leva et alla embrasser sa petite sœur. Cette dernière essuya ses larmes et fit un sourire tendre à son frère. Elle regarda ensuite Livai, qui s'était approché, et le prit dans ses bras. Ils finirent par se séparer, et chacun regagna sa place. Ce fut alors au tour de Farlan de se lever et de prendre la parole.

-Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais je suis vraiment fier de vous deux, et heureux pour vous. Vous avez traversé énormément d'épreuves, mais vous voilà ici, aujourd'hui, unis pour la vie et plus heureux que jamais. Je me rappelle encore la première fois que j'ai rencontré Livai. Ce sale gamin refusait toutes les demandes des filles et des garçons qui se proposaient. Il disait que le mariage et les relations amoureuses ne servaient à rien, et que seul le travail et les promotions étaient importantes… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce gars là à du prendre un violent coup à la tête, vu que nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui -la salle rigola à la moquerie du témoin- Non, plus sérieusement, Eren a été la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à Livai. Et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu suivre l'évolution de votre relation. Je vous aime les gars !

Toute la salle applaudit Farlan, qui fit une accolade à son meilleur ami et qui enferma Eren dans une étreinte. Armin finit par se lever à son tour, et s'approcha de l'ordinateur du DJ. Il lui donna une clé USB, échangea quelques mots avec lui, puis prit un micro. Il se plaça face à l'assemblée, tapota le micro deux fois, puis se racla la gorge.

-Pas que je n'aime pas la guimauve et le chocolat, mais je trouve que cette journée est bien trop sucrée pour notre bien. C'est pourquoi, à l'aide des familles des mariés, des témoins et des amis proches, Hanji et moi avons confectionné un petit Power Point, retracant toute la vie de notre couple. Et ca commence… Avec bébé Eren et bébé Livai.

Sur le drap blanc tendu derrière Armin apparurent deux photos sur lesquelles on pouvait voir un bébé Livai souriant dans les bras de sa maman et un bébé Eren pleurant dans les bras de son papa. La salle se mit à rire à cette vue, et les deux mariés ralèrent. Armin rigola, puis reprit la parole.

-Migons nos deux loups, non ? Bien. Après le stade nourrisson, il y a le stade école primaire. Et croyez moi, on en a des dossiers.

Une photo d'Eren, la jambe plâtrée juqu'à la cuisse, les larmes aux yeux apparue. Elle entraîna une crise de rire de la part des invités, et un baiser sur la joue de la part de Livai. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas épargné pour autant. Une photo de lui, habillé en Hulk apparue. Livai grogna et enterra son visage dans le cou de son époux hilare.

-Il y a eu ensuite la phase collège. Et autant vous dire que ces années sont les plus magnifiques de nos deux tourtereaux. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que… - _une photo d'un Eren en slip de bain banane apparue_ \- notre Eren cherchait encore son style vestimentaire et que notre Livai… - _une photo de lui, les cheveux longs et une veste en cuir apparue à son tour_ \- se prenait pour un rockeur. Un sexy - _grognement d'Eren et de Yuri_ \- mais un rockeur tout de même. Et le lycée, n'en parlons même pas…

Une photo d'un Eren habillé en cow-boy, les cheveux violets et un appareil dentaire très sexy apparue. Le concerné se leva de sa chaise en poussant un cri.

-Pas celle-là ! T'avais juré, Armin ! Faux frère !

L'assemblée rigola, alors qu'un Livai en tutu et collant vers pomme, une cigarette dans la bouche et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête apparue.

-Ha ouais. Ça les a bien réussit, ces années études. Puis il y a eu la fac. Livai est devenu bien plus studieux, étudiant tous les jours, et s'octroyant peu de pauses - _une photo du concerné dans une bibliothèque, un crayon derrière l'oreille et pas moins de six livres ouverts devant lui_ -. Eren, quant à lui, a eu une période très difficile. Hospitalisé régulièrement à cause de sa jambe blessée en primaire, notre petit brun n'arrivait pas à suivre ses cours à la fac - _une photo d'Eren, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, une jambe plâtrée apparue. Le jeune homme souriait à la caméra, une cuillère de compote dans la main_ \- et arrêta donc les études.

Livai embrassa la joue de son homme, conscient que ce moment de sa vie était encore quelque chose de difficile pour lui. Eren attrapa la main de sa mère et la serra tendrement. Armin sourit également et reprit son exposé.

-Il y a six ans, Livai obtenait son diplôme. Major de sa promotion, il est promis à un grand avenir dans le commerce. Mais notre beau rockeur ne voit pas ça pour son avenir. Diplôme en poche, valise en main, il retourne s'installer ici, à Naha, auprès de ses parents, et ouvre son entreprise - _une photo d'un Livai entouré de sa famille apparu. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains un écriteau de pierre avec marqué 'Ackerman n'Co' dessus_ \- Eren, quant à lui, reprend lentement, mais sûrement ses études. Notre jeune brun entame alors une licence de psychologie, et choisi de se spécialiser en psychologie infantile. Et il y a trois ans…

Une photo de nos deux tourtereaux apparue. Elle représentait Eren et Livai assit cote à cote, le jour de l'annonce de leur relation. Livai avait pris la main d'Eren dans la sienne et avait embrassé sa paume, devant un jeune brun souriant tendrement.

-Eren est arrivé chez ses parents, accompagné par un homme de six ans son ainé. Il l'a présenté à sa famille, puis leur a avoué qu'ils étaient ensemble. Monsieur et Madame Jäger ont immédiatement adopté notre rocker, et l'ont considéré comme leur troisième enfant. Puis il y a eu l'annonce à la famille Ackerman… Qui s'est légèrement moins bien passée, mais tout est revenu dans l'ordre et c'est ce qui compte.

Armin fit un geste vers le DJ, qui changea de photo.

-Nos deux tourtereaux sont donc ensemble depuis trois ans. Il y a un an, Livai s'est lancé et a demandé notre petit brun en mariage. Petit brun qui à répondu par la positive.

Armin regarda alors la photo qui était apparue. Un Eren en larmes se tenait auprès d'un Livai plus qu'heureux. Ils regardaient la caméra et montraient la magnifique bague de fiançailles du jeune brun.

-Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons tous réunis aujourd'hui, pour célébrer l'union de ces deux magnifiques personnes, pour leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde… Et pour boire un peu de champagne gratuitement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée !

Armin s'inclina et retourna s'asseoir, sous les rires de la salle. Chacun recommença alors à manger et les discussions reprirent de bon train. Les serveurs vinrent débarrasser les assiettes vides, puis apportèrent le plat. Eren rala -il trouvait que c'était trop tôt pour manger du jambon à l'os et des pommes de terre- mais Livai le fit taire et lui demanda de manger, car une surprise l'attendait.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides et que les serveurs les eurent débarrassées, Livai se leva, embrassa son époux, puis s'avança vers le DJ. Il prit un micro et commença à parler.

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour votre présence aujourd'hui. Cette journée est véritablement importante pour Eren et moi, et vous avoir à nos côtés ne fait que la rendre encore plus parfaite. Si je me suis levé, c'est afin d'annoncer quelque chose à mon nouvel époux, que j'invite à me rejoindre.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, mais se leva et rejoignit Livai. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant, faisant siffler les invités. Le chef d'entreprise prit ensuite la main de son époux dans la sienne et reprit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez tous, Eren et moi partons demain matin en lune de miel. Mais il reste une inconnue dans cette équation : où partons-nous ? Eh bien, mon amour, je vais t'apporter la réponse maintenant.

Le DJ lança une musique douce, 'Air on the G String', et Livai reprit la parole.

-Il y a deux ans, nous parlions, un soir, des endroits que nous rêvions de voir un jour dans nos vies. L'Australie, la France… Nous avions de belles idées de voyages, mais une d'entre elles avait retenu mon attention. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je t'annonce que nous allons partir deux semaines dans deux pays différents. La première semaine, nous volerons six heures pour atterrir à Bangkok, où nous passerons notre temps entre découverte de la Thaïlande et repos dans un magnifique hôtel. La deuxième semaine, nous volerons cette fois-ci dix-neuf heures afin d'atteindre la Nouvelle-Zélande, et nous ferons exactement la même chose qu'en Thaïlande.

Livai sourit à son époux. Ce dernier avait monté ses mains devant sa bouche et sanglotait. Le chef d'entreprise s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Eren fondit alors en larmes et le remercia de tout son cœur avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tous les invités se mirent debout et félicitèrent le couple une nouvelle fois. Livai garda son homme dans ses bras, le calmant de tendres caresses dans le dos.

Une fois le jeune homme calmé, Livai prit sa main droite et la plaça sur son épaule. Il plaça sa main à lui sur la taille de son amant et entremêla leurs doigts libres. Le DJ lança alors la musique 'Your Song' et les deux mariés commencèrent à danser.

Les regards ne se quittèrent plus. Ils étaient maintenant dans leur bulle, appréciant la présence de l'autre et transmettant tout leur amour grâce à cette danse. La salle était silencieuse, toute l'attention rivée sur le spectacle des deux amants dansant doucement.

Lorsque la musique se termina, tout le monde applaudit les mariés. Livai et Eren s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, puis déclarèrent le bal ouvert. Le DJ se lâcha alors et commença à diffuser une palette variée de musiques, allant du slow lent au rock endiablé. Les deux mariés retournèrent s'asseoir, et Livai posa alors sa question.

-Heureux ?

-De ton cadeau ? Plus que jamais… Je pensais que tu allais m'emmener à Bali, ou dans une île paradisiaque, comme le font les autres couples. Mais non, tu m'emmener visiter deux des pays que je rêvais de voir… Mikasa avait raison, tu es définitivement le meilleur !

Livai sourit à son amour, l'embrassa, puis reporta son attention sur Armin. Les deux hommes profitèrent de leur soirée jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsque quatre heures du matin sonnèrent, la quasi-totalité des invités avait quitté la salle. Les mariés suivirent rapidement le mouvement, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir.

Les deux amoureux montèrent dans leur chambre, se changèrent et se mirent au lit. Eren vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari, qui l'embrassa, avant de se coucher plus confortablement. Le jeune homme remercia encore une fois son homme pour son cadeau, puis s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
